starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega
|fgcolor= |prev=The Reckoning or Dark Origin (bonus mission) |conc= |next= |image=Omega SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Brood War |date=September-October, 2500 |place=Char Aleph |result=Zerg Swarm decisive victory *UED Expeditionary Fleet retreats; later destroyed *Fleet of the Matriarch retreats *Terran Dominion retreats *End of Brood War |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= Fleet of the Matriarch Terran Dominion UED Battle Fleet |commanders1= Sarah Kerrigan The Cerebrate |commanders2= Praetor Artanis Emperor Arcturus Mengsk Admiral Gerard DuGalle |forces1= |forces2= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Destroy all enemy bases |optgoal= |heroes= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Omega is the tenth and final zerg mission of Episode VI of StarCraft: Brood War, and the last mission of the game. History Background After Zeratul and his warband left Char, Sarah Kerrigan returned to her base of operations in orbit on Char Aleph, and detected three fleets approaching the platform. Samir Duran had vanished, and most of her broods were still on the surface of Char after the attack on the protoss. This left only the Cerebrate to defend Kerrigan from attack. The three fleets were the remnants of Kerrigan's enemies; Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and the Terran Dominion; Admiral Gerard DuGalle and the remnants of the UED Expeditionary Fleet; and Praetor Artanis with the Fleet of the Executor. Each had come to claim vengeance for the crimes Kerrigan had done to them. Kerrigan mocked the three, particularly DuGalle, who offered her a final chance to surrender; she instead said she would watch him die in agony. Though caught by surprise, Kerrigan and her Cerebrate prevailed. All three fleets were defeated and fled the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega. (in English). 1998. Artanis and the protoss returned to Shakuras to begin rebuilding their civilization, while Mengsk returned to Korhal to rebuild the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. DuGalle attempted to offer terms of surrender for the lives of his men, but Kerrigan refused and told him and the fleet to begin running back to Earth, for she would send the Swarm after him shortly.Gerard DuGalle: "Kerrigan, I am prepared to offer terms of surrender. It is my wish that you allow my men to live-" Sarah Kerrigan: "You're not in a position to offer me anything, Admiral. And I don't take prisoners. I'll tell you what... Turn your remaining ships around and start heading back towards the Earth. I'll let you have a head start, before I send the Swarms after you. It'll be interesting sport to see how far you get before you die." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998. During their flight, DuGalle was finally overcome with guilt for his failures and the death of Alexei Stukov, composed a goodbye letter to his wife, and shot himself in the head.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. The Swarm caught up to the fleet not long after, and destroyed it; though pockets of UED remnants remained stranded in the sector, not a single vessel would survive to return to Earth.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. With her three greatest enemies destroyed, Kerrigan's dominance over the sector was absolute. She would not be significantly challenged for four years. Walkthrough There are three enemies forces in this mission to deal with; the protoss lie along the south-east, the Dominion to the west, and the UED to the north. The protoss will attack with zealots and dragoons, possibly with reavers, , and/or archons, and later in the mission send fleets of scouts, corsairs, and s. The Dominion uses large numbers of infantry supplemented by mechanical forces; s, firebats, s, and fewer numbers of vultures and s. Later in the mission they deploy cloaked wraiths and try to nuke the player. The UED will send marines, medics, goliaths, and later wraiths, valkyries, and s. Usually, the UED attacks from the north, the Dominion from the south-west, and the protoss from the south-east, but not always. The victory condition is not to destroy all enemy structures, but to destroy their unit producing buildings; command centers, nexi, barracks, factories, starports, gateways, stargates, and robotics facilities. When an enemy controls none of these structures, their entire force is defeated and goes inactive. Mengsk is easily held off by a few lurkers on the ramp near the choke point to his region, and DuGalle's forces are only a danger to air units, a ground force can easily hold him off. Thus the protoss should be destroyed first, as Artanis uses a much wider variety of forces than Mengsk and DuGalle separately, and his forces are stronger than either of theirs. This must be done early, before Artanis researches the upgrades and abilities for his forces. Take the expansion directly south of the starting base early and quickly build up an economy. Mutate a second and possibly a third evolution chamber to upgrade faster, and research the unique upgrades for the and . Create a large force of zerglings and hydralisks and have them attack directly to the south of the expansion, where there is a small protoss outpost with some photon cannons and ground units. s are useful, but very expensive at this early stage in the mission, and the attack can succeed without them. Overlords with upgraded speed and sight must accompany the attack to spot dark templar and units cloaked by arbiters. When the outpost is destroyed, reinforce the army with larger numbers and attack to the east. Focus down carriers and reavers first, and have hatcheries hotkeyed and rallied to Artanis' base to keep bringing in more units. When this base falls, there is a small auxiliary base north-east of it, and another outpost north of that base. When these locations are all destroyed, Artanis is defeated. Seize Artanis' bases and finish upgrading the zerg ground forces. In addition to Artanis' own two bases, stray mineral fields and vespene geysers are sprinkled along the southern edge of the map and can be taken if needed. DuGalle is next to fall. His wraiths can cloak so overlords must accompany the attack again, but this is difficult as DuGalle's territory is full of missile turrets and he commands a large number of valkyries. Attack to the north-west where DuGalle has a small auxiliary base, and from here advance east. DuGalle's base is centralized and large in the north-eastern corner of the map, but his ground defenses are comparatively light and the only threat is his wraiths if the player loses their overlords for detection. A swarm of zerglings and hydralisks will bring down DuGalle the same as Artanis. Mengsk's territory is heavy entrenched against ground units, with firebats, siege tanks on inaccessible high ground, and spider mines. Mutate a large air force of guardians with support, and upgrade them fully. As long as there are mutalisks to destroy enemy wraiths and overlords to spot them through their cloaking, the guardians can sweep Mengsk's base south to north easily, as other than wraiths his only air defenses are sparse numbers of goliaths and missile turrets. Mengsk's base is centralized similar to DuGalle's, and there are no stray structures to track down. When all three enemy forces are sent into retreat, both the mission, and the Brood War expansion, are over. References Category:StarCraft Episode VI missions Category:StarCraft Zerg missions